Japanese Patent Application Kokai (JP-A) No. 56-104054 discloses a laminated sheet obtained by melt-bonding a substrate with a non-woven fabric, the substrate being a foamed sheet of a polyolefin resin having high rigidity, a thickness of from 1.0 to 10.0 mm and an apparent density of not less than 0.25 g/cc. It is also disclosed therein that a main component of the substrate is a homopolymer or a copolymer of propylene, high density polyethylene or a mixture thereof.
The reference referred to above is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Although the laminated sheet disclosed in the noted JP-A is superior in its rigidity, it is not superior in its balance between rigidity and light-weight property. Therefore, it cannot be said that the laminated sheet is satisfactorily used as materials of, for example, car interior parts.